2008-06-08 - Desert Fortress, Return
Several sections are still missing! Starting Together Corulag: Dunelands - Gravel Plain Under the harsh sky and burning red sun overhead, a gravel plain stretches for many kilometers in all directions. Away to the west and south are endless sand dunes formed by the prevailing wind out of the east. The land itself is not as red as other places; rather, it is a dull tan color. The terrain, though generally considered a plain in that it is relatively flat, is crossed by many ravines. It is generally rock and gravel, though it is still a desert. Water is nowhere to be found. To the west, the plain seems to fall away, though it is too far to see what they fall away into. To the northwest, low hills rise that look like they could provide some shelter or hide water if one knows how to find it. Tough Old Dewback comes out the dunes. From Tough Old Dewback, Tuil appears atop a tough old dewback. He swings his leg over and jumps down. Jedi robes of the desert billow as the Jedi hops down. "Young Liam, Karin. Good day to you both. The Force is with us." The old dewback looks pacific as a ship lands nearby. It goes back to doing whatever it does. "Tuil Lindo." Karin looks up from a little fire that she is poking with a long stick, smiling at the Jedi. A little desert lizard has been stuck onto a spit, it sizzles slightly at its place above the flames. "Don't worry about the smoke, I have set a disrupter to scatter it. Our position is safe," she waves her hand at a small, black apparatus nearby. Watching the dewback approach, the child narrows his eyes against the desert sun. Dressed in now-off-white desert robes, Liam Logistical Nightmare L'hnnar, lets his gaze drift to the rider. A flick of a nose, he gives, in greeting, before going back to poking the cooking lizard with a small stick. Is it done yet? Is it done yet? Juices scatter sparks in the pit. Tuil checks his comlink and runs a quick scan. "They're out there, Karin. Odds are they know we're here the same way we know they're there. We should be cautious." The Jedi looks over at the boy. "Ever had lizard before? They can be tasty if they are meaty enough." A small shuttle finds purchase on the grounds here relatively easily, the ramp lowers and a young man in a desert robe steps out, though he glances towards the group and than around as if to say back here again. He steps up to them removing his hood. Graham bows his head in greeting to them all "Good to see all again." he smiles faintly. Karin touches her comlink and nods at Tuil before she looks to the roasting creature with a smug smile. "This one is juicy. I found it over in the old forest, it was easy enough to take down with a stun-gun. I'm showing Liam how to survive in the desert, not that there are many of them on Corellia." The lady smiles at the youth and turns a look at Graham, nodding politely. Tuil nods as Graham appears. "The Force is with us, Graham. Stretch out your feelings. What do you sense?" "Not as good as rat," Liam says stiffly, attempting diplomacy despite the scowl he wears. He looks over to Karin, frown lessening, "This is better than school, Miss Karin." Another poke to the meat. "When can we eat it?" Graham bows to the master, and is silent his eyes focused as he reaches out to feel his surroundings with the force. Suddenly a shuttle appears from the hills to the north and flies low over the gravel plain coming right at the camp. It kicks up dust as it fires! COMBAT: A laser barrage from Tyburnium hits Tough Old Dewback and scratches it! COMBAT: Laser bolts from Tyburnium strikes near Tuil! Close call! COMBAT: Laser bolts from Tyburnium strikes near Karin! Close call! COMBAT: Laser bolts from Tyburnium strikes near Graham! Close call! COMBAT: Laser bolts from Tyburnium strikes near Liam! Close call! COMBAT: A laser barrage from Tyburnium misses Prestige and causes devastation nearby. COMBAT: A laser barrage from Tyburnium hits Silver Fish, seriously damaging it. The shuttle is gone. "When the skin is black and falls off by itself." Karin's answer at Liam is even and there is no humour to see in her dark eyes. Suddenly she jumps up and pushes hard at the boy to make him fall down -- then she dives for cover behind a nearby backpack! "Bloody hell!" Liam gapes at the spot the fire, and lunch, had once been, coughing some soot out of his face and groaning at the fall. "... Aww, poo doo." He scowls up at the sky, then back to his ruined meal. "Stupid Hutts." Graham is able to feel presences near by, and than something different, the padawan opens his eyes just in time for the laser blasts after him he jumps back quickly the blast landing where he was. He is now alert to the sky. Tuil ducks low and the lasers miss him. He looks back up to the sky, but the shuttle is gone. Frowning, the Jedi looks at those with him and calls out, "Is everyone alive? Injuries? Hmmm. I think they know we're here." His remark is punctuated by a smirk. "You don't say!" Karin laughs at Tuil, raising and brushing off her clothes. She keeps a wary look on the sky. "We should leave. Another barrage and my poor ship will suffer immensely. Graham, did you have any ideas how to get your lightsaber back? I looked a little into Gunga's whereabouts," her smirk is as smug as Tuil's, "and he's back here on Corulag." Liam rises to dust himself off. Letting the big people plan and plot, the child starts foraging around the cooking pit. Surely, a leg or tail had survived the laser. And, maybe even fully cooked now! SALVAGE: You poke around looking for something to salvage ... but you find nothing. Tuil looks to the hills in the distance and then remarks slowly. "We need a diversion. Something to draw their attention. I bet the way you all came out is being watched. We need something to make them think we're coming a different way first." The young man looks to all and back to the ships. "I agree should move, I wondered about that but don't want any further trouble for you all." Graham says keeping an eye on the sky. "One moment." Karin nods at Tuil and climbs up a silvery metal side and into her V19 Torrrent. A series of clanging sounds come from the ship's insides. Then the lady appears, looking more burdened than before. "We are already /in/ trouble, Graham. Trick is to get out if it with your saber. Any ideas?" Alas, tragedy of tragedies. Nothing more atrocious or disheartening than the loss of a good meal. The child's search only turns up crispyfried bones.. but they could be sticks, in their state. With his medical training, one would think he would not need to sample it, but hunger overrules logic. Seeing the old people busy with their talking, Liam pops a bit into his mouth, then promptly gags and spits it out. "... Stick." the boy says with an observative nod. Sacrificing for science! Tuil nods. "Karin, if you take off and fly a quick recon over their fortress, I will hit the least defended part. Yesterday I destroyed the shield atop their wall. They may not be manning it now that their men on top would no longer be protected." Karin nods at Tuil's words. "Do you want me to fire at them or just recon? Also, I have a bomb or two that may prove a good distraction. I will look for a good site so set it up from above. Let's all set our comlinks to frequency 773." The woman lowers her voice at the last sentence. Karin boards Silver Fish. SPACE: Silver Fish blasts off into Corulag: Desert Sky. Silver Fish goes to Corulag: Desert Sky. Tuil looks to Graham. "Take the boy. He may prove useful though I enjoin him to take care and watch himself. Make your way to the cave and keep out of sight. Wait until you hear from me or Karin. May the Force be with you." The Jedi walks over to his dewback, lightly scarred from the lasers. He jumps on and salutes before riding off towards the hills to the north. COMSYS: A deep female voice says, "This is Karin. There are noone to be seen in the courtyard or the skyport. Not on the road in front of the fortress, either. I'm proceeding to scan the canyon." The child fumbles around in his sleeves - they hang just a bit longer, heavier, than the day before, concealing trouble, no doubt. Finally, the small sequence of beeps indicate he's set his comlink and Liam turns to watch the Jedi, frowning deeply. "I don't need to be babysat!" he protests. COMSYS: Tuil rides atop his dewback as he responds, "This is Tuil, I hear you, Karin. I'm riding towards the fortress now." Tuil boards Tough Old Dewback. Tough Old Dewback heads northwest toward the hills in the distance. Karin and Tuil Alas, Sho's client refused to log both Stilgar and Liam's screen. If Karin or Tuil can fill in this part, that would be awesome! :D Graham and Liam COMSYS: A deep female voice says, "This is Karin. The canyon is clear, too." Liam grumbles under his breath. "Stupid brown robes." Then, louder, "Looks like you're stuck with me!" A huff, arms crossed over his chest, the child approaches the padawan. "Not babysat, my friend, but we look out for each other." the padawan says to him. He looks the way of the cave. "Lets go." Graham finishes. COMSYS: A deep, old male voice says, " I am engaging their forces in the gatehouse. I hope that's diversion-- Hey you! I see you too! " "This way, then!" Liam snaps, breaking off into a trot to the west. Graham moves slowly trying to both be careful but get there as soon as possible the comsys traffic plays in his ear as he keeps moving. COMSYS: Liam draws up his sleeve and speaks quickly into his comlink, "We're on our way, Miss Karin. Almost at the caves!" COMSYS: A deep, old male voice says, "That sand person. He just jumped over the side!" "Come on, you're slower than a bantha!" The child doctor hisses. Poor sort of encouragement, but encouragement none the less. "There, the cave!" Liam hops deeper into the canyon. COMSYS: A deep, old male voice says, "Graham, Liam, this is Lindo. What's your status?" Liam determinately ignores the comsys as the Jedi Knight speaks. "We're almost there," he says stiffly. COMSYS: Graham makes a jump onto the clearing he stops speaking into his comlink speaking, "Almost there. At the clearing." Hop, hop, tumble, the child moves between trees with casual haste, tripping frequently, falling occasionally. The last fall, face-forward into a murky stream. Liam rises, coughing and spitting, then points to the start of the stream. "In there." COMSYS: Liam raises his wrist to his mouth and speaks. "Miss Karin, we're in the sewers. Yuck! What was that? Ewww. Where should we go now?" COMSYS: A deep female voice says, "Try to find the door where we came out. I think it was on the North side, but I'm not sure." COMSYS: Liam looks around carefully. "There's a lift, Miss Karin." COMSYS: A deep female voice says, "Well, that's the one! Enter, and... say, what did you plan to do from there?" Liam looks to the Padawan. "Yeah, what are you planning?" COMSYS: A deep female voice says, "Anyway, be careful! There is a Tusken raider in the tower. He is injured, but still dangerous. I'm with Tuil in the courtyard, we are going in." Graham listens in looking back to the lift. "I can hopefuly use the distraction to get it back unoticed." the padawan says to the other. "I'm coming with you!" Liam proclaims, looking mighty bold, waist-deep in goo. "Let's go!" Graham takes a moment at the buttons "Would guess he's probably back in the audience chamber. Though dont look forward to that perhaps he put it in storage.. just an item to a hutt." the padawan says. Liam shrugs. "You said it was valuable, mister. Maybe the Hutt knows it's valuable too!" He looks at the controls and their labels. "We should be careful, though... Sneaky! There were lots of guards, last time!" Graham is quiet a moment as if thinking about where to go. Liam wiggles his fingers, mystically. "Use the Force..." with his jaw jutting out, brows furrows, the sarcasm is painfully obvious. COMSYS: Graham says, "Do we have visual on the Hutt's location in the building?" Corulag: Desert Fastness - Main Audience Chamber This is a grand audience chamber. It is a chamber dominated by windows all along its circumference that allow in sunlight from outside. The light though is filtered. Rather than shadows of red, the sun rays as if they have come from a yellow sun. The floor is green marble and pillars run from the repulsorlift to a great dais that stands at the north end. Atop the dais is a high seat made of rich brown wood and cushions of blue, green and silver that bear a coat of arms of intricate design. Before the dais, in the midst of the chamber, is a great table that is equipped with holographic projectors to display both holo messages and displays such as the layout and defenses of this fastness. The walls are strangely enough a red, but it is a rich red that complements the green marble floor. Items you can +get: Master Kruhlick's Lightsaber In the center of the audience chamber, upon a low table in a place of honor, is a lightsaber. The room is otherwise empty thanks to the looting except for the ever present dais and throne. Graham steps off to the side of the lift as to be out of vison peeking around the corner. "There!" Liam whispers excitedly to his companion. "I'm right behind you." The child attempts to find someplace to hide - but robes brown and wet, and reeking of things most foul, the attempt is wasted. Tall and armored, Kojiro Vance enters the audience chamber from the lift. Looking about, his eyes fall on those present. Following behind the captain of his guards is Gunga the Hutt and eight of his finest. The Hutt's wide eyes sweep the chamber and then he looks to Vance. Graham his eyes fall upon the object across the room. His hand reaches out towards his saber trying to call it to him with the force. His eyes only glance sideways to the other. Graham picks up a Master Kruhlick's Lightsaber. It's something akin to catching a child with a hand in the cookie jar. Liam hastily tugs on Graham's sleeve. "Uuugh, mister. They're here." He puts on his most intimidating face. Vance approaches Graham and Liam. Learning from the other day, the mercenary does not draw his blaster. Instead, he balls his armored fists and approaches, clearly intent on beating the two intruders into submission. "Pards, stay still. It'll hurt less." Gunga the Hutt smirks at his comlink and then looks to Graham. "Doma tonka me tee-tocky. Copah konchee buttmalia bargon jeedai toma lickmoomoo, Yocola. Koochu. Jewz gocola!" You have your lasersword. Let's see how well you handle it, Jedi. Vance. Take him! "Watch yourself, brown robe!" Liam scampers away from Graham and Vance. With the robes messy, however, he doesn't go far, tripping and slipping along the smooth floor. "You're mine, you stupid slug!" The child calls out in challenge as he struggles to right himself. Graham catches his saber igniting it, The padawan looks to his own comlink a second "Call the others." He says to the kid next to him. Vance snickers at the sight of the saber. "That's a man's weapon, boy. Hand it over before you hurt yourself." Raising his fists, the armored man closes the distance on the Padawan. "I have only come back for this, there is no need for more violence." the young man says, and as the man comes to him he still only stands defensively. Graham awaits a response either way. Gunga the Hutt smirks and points at Graham. "Achuta, waffmula killee will dwana tonta lorda poy, Chik jewz jedda ulwan teesaw. Dunko smak!" Vance, if you will be slow about it, I'll have them do it. Take him! Vance smirks. "Youngling, you are learning the Jedi's bad habits: intimidation and arrogance." Just then, the armored vance lunges at Graham. COMBAT: Kojiro Vance lashes out at Graham with his fists! COMBAT: Graham tries to parry with his yellow lightsaber, but Kojiro Vance mildly wounds him. On the floor, Liam pushes up his sleeve, revealing a crude sling mechanism, loaded with something brown and foul. The stench, blissfully concealed by the other smells. The child swings his arm in a haphazard toss, the smelly projectile aimed for the Hutt... COMBAT: You wield your Monkey Droppings. COMBAT: You throw your Monkey Droppings at Gunga the Hutt! COMBAT: Gunga the Hutt dodges Liam's thrown Monkey Droppings. Gunga booms with laughter. Graham tries to sidestep parrying with his saber, but is perhaps slow moving and is hit though not to badly. The padawan knows they must get out of here he swings his saber in return back at the one who hit him. COMBAT: Graham swings his yellow lightsaber at Kojiro Vance! COMBAT: Kojiro Vance tries to dodge, but Graham's yellow lightsaber strikes and grievously wounds him. Alas, Liam has not yet properly mastered the art of the poo toss. Failing that, his hand quickly goes for his comlink. But, as the padawan swings his saber around, the child cries out in alarm, "What are you doing? You'll kill him!" COMSYS: Liam yells into his comsys, "Miss Karin! It's a trap in the audience chamber! The Jedi has his glow rod-- What are you doing?! You'll kill him!" Gunga frowns at Vance as he gets hit and curses in Huttese. The Hutt flicks a wrist dismissively as if Vance is nothing to him if he's going to get chopped that easily. Kojiro gets his blow in. But Graham Strikes Back! Trying hard to pull away, the tip of the blade slashes across Vance's chest, charring armor and flesh. Kojiro, clutching his wound with one hand, draws his blaster with the other. He still backs away from the saber towards the lift. "Jedi /scum/!" COMSYS: A deep female voice says, "This is Karin. Can you get to the repulsorlift ... oof!... bloody son of a bantha's..." Gunga the Hutt shakes his head. "Inkabunga a pateessa. I che toma jewz moulee-rah an wamma, Ulwan. Yatuka, eniki moocha Haku. Jee-jee me bargon cheeska. I jedda killee h'chu nudd lorda yafullkee!" What a waste. I thought you would be an investment, Vance. Guards, finish the Jedi. Save me the boy. I want my tower cleaned out out! COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards fire their Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepikes at Graham! COMBAT: Kojiro Vance wields his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. FORCE: Graham calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Graham raises his hand and deflects Desert Gate Guards's force beam. The child scrambles to his feet, a sticky puddle where he had once been. "Come on!" Liam encourages Graham. His second sleeve gets pushed up, to reveal a second poo-launching apparatus. "Just run!" COMBAT: You wield your Monkey Droppings. Gunga's tail twitches. -Ding-. The Repulsorlift grinds to a halt, and the doors slide open with a groan. Disoriented, a bloody Tusken raider crawls out, hissing miserably. "Massster... ladiesss hurtsss Ssstilgar!" The pitiful creature raises a bloody stump to the Hutt, pleadingly. Gunga the Hutt turns suddenly and frowns. "Konchee lorda tella?" The Hutt looks into the lift and then down at Stilgar, "Me! Nobata teesaw jewz? Poy bolla yatuka ne?" What's all this? Stil! You're still alive? You met your lady? Graham the guard not taking the idea. They fire on him once more he holds out his hand the beams stop deflected "Get to the lift." the padawan calls to the other trying help he moves forward towards the guard swiping at them. COMBAT: Graham swings his yellow lightsaber at Desert Gate Guards! COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards dodges Graham's yellow lightsaber. COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards fire their Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepikes at Graham! FORCE: Graham calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Graham raises his hand and deflects Desert Gate Guards's force beam. Karin steps out of the lift after Stilgar's pitiful form, a long blaster resting against her left shoulder. She turns a wide smile around the chamber and nods at Graham, the yellow light of his saber reflecting in her dark eyes. "Hello, guys! Your ride is here, next stop: Escape!" Kojiro, his blaster already drawn, is almost overwhelmed by being suddenly surrounded. On impulse, the armored man picks a random target and fires off a bolt of hot energy. COMBAT: Kojiro Vance fires his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Liam! COMBAT: Liam dodges Kojiro Vance's blaster bolt. Liam doesn't have to be told twice to run, though his trot is interrupted when he spots the injured raider. Suddenly, indecision. Desperately, he looks to Karin to reassure him. "Miss Karin! He's /really/ hurt!" The child bites his lower lip. To flee, and become everything he detests, or help, and become dead. Choices. Of course, then a blaster bolt whizzes past his golden curls, and everything is right again. "Hutt licker!" He curses and continues towards the lift. Graham misses with his distraction but is able to repel another blast rushing for the open lift now as well. Gunga slithers out of the way with surprising speed as he is suddenly caught between the Jedi on one side and a lady with a blaster on the other. His guards, not interested in attacking, but rather in protecting their principal, dart after him to cover him with their bodies. Karin takes cover just outside the repulsorlift, letting the doors slide closed. She swiftly changes her stun-gun for the real thing, eyes dark upon Gunga. COMSYS: Karin says, "I'm sending the repulsorlift down, Tuil. Fetch us at the audience chamber as soon as you can, okay?" The crippled raider groans on the floor, the pretty lady just out of his reach. "Massster, Jet-eyess comess!" Stilgar moans. COMSYS: A deep, old male voice says, "Karin, Graham? This is Lindo. We're in the lift. Where are you all?" "Let's go!" Liam calls boldly, suddenly very brave. Victory and escape, just a few steps away. Of course, being a child, he has to get the last shot in. His arm moves in an underhand toss - for those are always more accurate - and his putrid projectile weapon soars in the air at the Hutt's guards... COMBAT: You throw your Monkey Droppings at Desert Gate Guards! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards dodges Liam's thrown Monkey Droppings. COMBAT: Desert Gate Guards fire their Kh'rusha Exotic Forcepikes at Liam! COMBAT: Liam dodges Desert Gate Guards's force beam. ... but it falls short, splatting unceremoniously at the guards' feet. At least their shoes will be messy! Gunga pushes a guard out of the way and waves his hands in anger as he watches his trap fail. He curses and points at the boy! When Gunga points at Liam the dark-haired archaeolgist swiftly trains her blaster at the Hutt, firing with a determined expression! -Ding.- Behind Karin the turbolift door open, revealing Tuil and Ker'Sotas inside. COMBAT: Karin fires her SoroSuub MEKA Sniper Blaster at Gunga the Hutt! COMBAT: Gunga the Hutt raises his SoroSuub MEKA Sniper Blaster to fire, but Karin's blaster bolt hits and mildly wounds him.. Kojiro, back turned to Karin, fires off another shot! "Roach, stand still so I can finish you!" COMBAT: Kojiro Vance fires his BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol at Liam! COMBAT: Liam dodges Kojiro Vance's blaster bolt. Gunga tries to shoot back, but he gets hit, though it does little against his tough Hutt skin. "----! !" As people move around him to get to the lift, the tusken makes sad attempts at catching their feet with his remaining hand! Stilgar helps! COMBAT: Stilgar lashes out at Karin's legs with his fists! COMBAT: Karin dodges Stilgar's attack. P-tew! P-tew! Blaster bolts fly over the child's head as his run gets just a little fast, his jumps just a little longer. Then.. "Whoooah!" a particularly bold leap takes him right over the raider and into the lift, where a resounding slap of child against durasteel is followed by an "Owwww." Reunited Again, Escape! Corulag: Desert Fastness - Central Repulsorlift This is a wide round repulsorlift car. It is silver in color and shiny, providing a distorted reflection of those inside it. There is a display panel for controls. Liam leaps boldly into the lift.. a rather long leap for a boy his age. Unable to really control his trajectory, he slaps into the back wall with a groan. Graham lowers his saber as he enters the lift nodding to each the look on his face is appriciation filled. Tuil hits the button to close the doors as soon as everyone's in. The doors slowly close, shutting the crew away from the Hutt and his guards and then Tuil smiles. "You all made it. Graham has his lightsaber! And we're stuck in this lift... Up or down?" "That was -awesome-!" The childish excitement overpowers fear and chaos. Cheeks dimpling in a wide grin, the boy looks over his companions in the lift, until his gaze falls on the Twi'lek. "M'am, you alright?" Liam asks shyly, noting her injuries, suddenly very serious again. Ker'Sotas smirks, "Anywhere, but, where we came from, Tuil!" Graham nods "Can leave the way we came - 'less it's blocked - through the cave." Tuil looks at Ker'Sotas' wounds and then frowns. "Wading through the sewer probably wouldn't be a good idea. We should go up and see if that shuttle Gunga has is available for us to ah... borrow." "I agree," Karin nods at Tuil. "I may be able to hotwire the shuttle." Ker'Sotas nods to Liam, "It hurts a bit, but, I can walk." Graham looks to each "That works for me as well." Tuil nods then and hits the button. "Be ready though. There are probably guards and fresh too." He brings out his lightsaber and nods to Graham. "You and me first, Padawan. Karin, you and the boy help Ker'Sotas to the shuttle and then get it ready. We're here, let's go! Liam nods. "I've some tools.." then notes the sway and creak of the lift. "When we're in the shuttle.. maybe we can clean that out." He looks pensive, very thoughtful. "Common Blaster Injuries And Treatment, line fourteen-twenty-nine, holopage two hundred forty-three, 'untreated blaster wounds have a thirty-two percent chance of infection, even if flesh is cauterized by the burn.'" Diligent book quoting. Karin nods at Tuli's words and steps back to offer Ker'Sotas a shoulder to lean against, should the Twi'Lek wish. She casts an amused gaze at Liam, and for a second the archaeologist looks like someone who is about to reach out a hand and ruffle his hair. But she doesn't. The boy, being too short to physically provide much help, offers Ker'Sotas his shoulder for support. Just the right height! Ker'Sotas places her left hand on Liam's shoulder and follows his steps. Tuil comes out of the lift with his saber at the ready. The guards up here are aware of the attack, but they certainly aren't ready for an attack against /them/ up here in the supposed safety of the skyport. The Jedi walks forward and waves a hand in their direction. "Your boss wants you down stairs for reinforcement. Go help! They're headed in this direction!" Desert Skyport Guards heads into the repulsorlift. Ker'Sotas raises an eyebrow as she looks on surprised. Graham steps off the lift igniting his saber but watches as the guards moves to the lift, perhaps a smirk comes to his face looking at the master ahead but still his eyes scan looking for any additional trouble. Tuil nods to Karin. "The shuttle is yours. Graham, check things out. Make sure there are no more of them lurking around." The Jedi nods and then walks over to Liam and Ker'Sotas. "You've got her, boy?" Karin wastes no time striding across the pad to the shuttle, taking a walk around the vessel. She presses the vessel's door and frowns when it fails to budge. "I cannot open it straight away," Karin says. "But I have something that might help me here." A slender, metal disk is produced from a pocket and stuck onto the door. Her fingers dance across its surface and then she steps back, wathing it. The child frowns at the Jedi, locking his jaw to appear manlier, straightening his shoulders to appear taller. "Yes." A snap of a reply with narrowed eyes and all. Tuil walks over beside Karin. "Before you blow it, let me try once." Tuil shakes his head. "Blow it." Graham walks over towards the ship a moment still glancing around. He doesnt want them to to be snuck up on. "Dunno if I can help at all?" The young man takes a look at the lock on the shuttle. While the others fumble with the locks, Liam turns to the Twi'lek woman. "If you sit down, m'am, I can take a look. I've had some medical training." Alright, a class or two. Which he practically didn't attend. But, who's to know? BOOM! That hatch has been blown open. Ker'Sotas nods to Liam and complies with his words and slowly sits down on the floor as her face grimaces. Karin steps up to the ship and rips the control panel open, holding two wires together with a loud FZZZT. The ship opens and the lady jumps inside. Tuil walks back over to Liam. He puts away his lightsaber and then helps the young boy assist Ker'Sotas to the shuttle. "Let's get out of here." The boy start drawing tools from his pack. Some bacta wash, a small holoscalpel, as he draws forth a miniature laser, he freezes. "Someone's.. dying." He whispers cryptically, then stiffly, repacks his things. "Moving her too much will make it worse." He huffs and helps the Jedi move the wounded Twi'lek. Graham nods as the hatch to the shuttle opens he puts his saber back to it's place at it's side bringing up the rear guard onto the ship make sure all are okay. Looking out the shuttle's windows to the fortress getting slowly smaller below, Liam shivers. Tuil looks at the shuttle and stands beside the pilot's seat, looking out the forward viewport. "I'm glad to be out of there." Hoping out of the shuttle, grim faced and dirty from his romp in the sewers, Liam holds his hand out for the wounded Twi'lek. Ker'Sotas grabs the hand of Liam and looks over at the YT-900. Tuil nods to Liam and Ker'Sotas. "Liam, I'll leave her in your hands. Just wash them before you do any playing doctor." He turns then to Graham and Karin. "I suggest you head back to the Republic and find Rylas. Get some troops out here to drive off this Hutt. I need to go get my dewback and then ride back into town." He tips his head in a nod and then starts marching off across the plain, disappearing into a mirage. Liam rolls his eyes at the Jedi's departure, yet, he notices his hands aren't the cleanest things in the world. "It's okay," he reassures Ker'Sotas. "I'll rinse them off with the wash!" He beams winningly, leading the woman towards her ship. Ker'Sotas smirks as she steps up to her ship and hitting a button on the control panel, a ramp lowers down to the ground. Villainous Ends Also, lacking the logs for this part. I'm lookin' at you, Tuil! Category:June 2008 RP Logs